


And He Was Happy

by wbh



Series: Making a Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I just want Cas to be happy, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbh/pseuds/wbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After resolving Dean and Sam's trouble with the Mark of Cain, Castiel decides to find out what being human means on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Was Happy

**Author's Note:**

> The set-up for this story will probably be jossed by the show soon, but let’s just go with it!  
> In answer to this prompt (http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/94674.html?thread=36884434#t36884434) on the kinkmeme, and dedicated to destieluk, who wants someone to tell Cas they love him.  
> This is my first time writing any kind of sex scene.

When Castiel’s Grace finally drained away, taking the Mark of Cain with it, Cas had an important realization. After everything he’d been through, with Sam and Dean, and heaven and hell, gaining and losing his grace and struggling to find redemption, he didn’t know who he was anymore. But now, he had a second chance. A second chance  for a fresh start, one he choose freely. He wasn’t an angel, and he wasn’t sure who he could or should be as a human. So Cas moved out of the bunker, and set off to start over and find out who he was on his own.

He only went as far as Missouri. Castiel, after all, wanted to be able to come if Sam and Dean called. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to let go of that instinct. Kansas was close enough he would still be able to visit, and Dean had made him promise he would. But he needed to be Castiel the Human on his own, away from monsters and darkness and years and years of baggage.

***

Castiel met Anthony in the supermarket. Cas had found a job there, similar enough to his time at the Gas n’ Sip that he felt confident, and steady and practical enough to ground him. Anthony was standing in aisle 7, intently reading and comparing the labels on two different bottles of honey. He was tall, taller than Cas, with dark skin and a shaved head. Cas chose for once to ignore the voice in the back of his head (a voice that sounded a lot like Dean) telling him he wasn’t good at talking to people. He approached the very compelling man with the beautiful brown eyes who was so interested in honey. Clearing his throat, he offered some advice and information on which bees made the best honey and why. Anthony, to Castiel’s surprise, was fascinated with bees, and kept Cas talking, asking him questions and looking raptly into his eyes. It was only later, after Anthony took him to dinner, that Cas realized Anthony’s interest hadn’t been in the honey at all.

***

A year passed, and Castiel and Anthony settled into a steady rhythm with each other. They moved into a small apartment a few blocks from the local hospital, so it would be easy for Anthony to get to work. Anthony, as a nurse, kept odd hours and sometimes woke Cas up when he climbed into their bed at 3am, but Cas didn’t mind. It was just another excuse to hold Anthony close. And every few months, Cas would drive to Kansas to visit Sam and Dean, like he promised. But the visits always left him melancholy and conflicted, Sam and Dean having changed little, stuck in their rhythm of hunting and conflict. He was never there too long before he found himself yearning for home, and the life he’d made with Anthony.

Cas was returning from just such a visit on a Friday evening when he walked into his apartment and was greeted by wonderful smells wafting from the kitchen. The smells were followed by Anthony, who hurried to the door and swept Cas up in a hug and offered a brief kiss.

Cas kissed him back, pleasantly surprised, and said “I thought you worked Friday nights.”

“I traded shifts with Heather,” Anthony explained, smiling down at Cas. “I know it’s important to you to go visit your ‘complicated’ friends every once and a while,” he continued, using Cas’s own description of the Winchesters, “but you always come back with that grumpy-Cas face, so I thought we’d make this evening a special night for you.” Anthony had a glint in his eye Cas had learned to associate with very fun times in their bedroom.

Based on the smells in the kitchen, Cas knew Anthony must have spent the afternoon making a special meal, and had likely planned the whole evening around Cas. And he did it even though Cas hadn’t yet fully explained the Winchesters to him, or his past as an angel. Anthony had said he was willing to wait until Cas was ready to talk, and Cas thought that day was coming soon. It got closer every time he looked into Anthony’s smiling eyes. As always when Anthony did something unexpected like this, Cas was almost overwhelmed with the kindness in Anthony’s little gestures, the very human impulses toward compassion and understanding that had made Cas fall in love with him.

“Thank you very much,” Castiel settled on saying, “You are very thoughtful.”

Anthony just smiled.

After dinner (Cas’s favorite, burgers with jalapeños cooked in the patties), Anthony and Cas moved to the living room, to cuddle on the couch in front of the Discovery channel. The nature documentary was quickly forgotten, though. Cas, for one, found Anthony’s mouth on his to be much more interesting than footage of gazelles. As they parted for breath after one particularly satisfying round of kissing, Cas turned and settled back against Anthony, nearly in his lap, letting his head drop on Anthony’s firm shoulder as his wonderful, thoughtful boyfriend dragged one hand along the inside of Cas’s thigh while the other continued to disturb Cas’s already disheveled hair.

"How about,” Anthony murmured, his lips tickling the shell of Cas’s ear, “We move this to the bedroom. And to finish off the Night of Cas,” his hand continued up Cas’s thigh to rest, teasingly light, on his groin, “I can do that _thing_ you like.”

Cas would have to return the favor for Anthony soon, he decided. Be waiting for Anthony when he got off a rough shift at the hospital and hold a Night of Anthony. But for now…

“Yes please,” Cas said breathily.

They fell into bed together like they had so many nights before, Anthony’s hands all over Cas, worshiping and doing _those things_ he liked most. Anthony kissed all down Cas’s chest as he lay panting on the bed, nuzzling his hard cock before commencing one of the most teasing, intense blow jobs Cas had ever had.

Cas whined a bit when Anthony pulled off, but complied eagerly when Anthony nudged his legs apart and pulled Cas up so they were face to face. They kissed, and it was hungry and intense as Anthony prepared Cas and then slid into him, and Cas gasped from the sensations, voice muffled against his lover’s shoulder, thinking this was what he’d like to have as his heaven, if he went there when he died.

When they got their breath back, cleaned up and settled back into bed, Anthony pulled Cas in close and tangled their legs together.

“I love you,” Anthony said softy, kissing Cas on the forehead as he drifted off to sleep.

As he replied that he loved Anthony too, Cas held onto his boyfriend tightly, thinking about how lucky he was. Anthony had known exactly what he needed, on the night he returned from visiting his old life. He felt settled once again into this life, the one he’d made all on his own. Here, he knew himself – he was Castiel, not an angel, but a human with a loving boyfriend and a job and an apartment. And he was happy.


End file.
